listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Japan-exclusive video games
This is a partial list of notable Japanese language computer and video games that have not seen, and likely never will see, any official English language localization. This does not include games that are scheduled for official English releases in the future. This list includes many games that have fan translations available in some form, as well as alternate versions of games and ports for other systems (for example, the PlayStation 2 version of Tales of Symphonia has not been released in English, whereas the GameCube version has). *''64 de Hakken! Tamagotchi Minna de Tamagotchi World'' *''64 Hanafuda: Tenshi no Yakusoku'' *''64 Oozumou 2'' *''64 Trummp Collection: Alice no Waku Waku Trump World'' *''AI Shogi 3'' *''Aim for the Ace!'' *''Air (series)'' *''Akumajou Dracula X Chi no Rondo'' *''Alcahest (video game)'' *''Alex Kidd BMX Trial'' *''Aliens (Square computer game)'' *''Another Century's Episode'' *''Another Century's Episode 2'' *''Another Mind (PlayStation)'' *''Appleseed (SNES)'' *''Appoooh'' *'' Aquarium'' *''Artificial Girl 2'' *''Arumana no Kiseki'' *''Assault Plus'' *''Athena no Hate na?'' *''B.L.U.E. Legend of Water'' *''Bahamut Lagoon'' *''Bahamut Senki'' *''Baka Tono-sama Mahjong Manyuki'' *''Bakuretsu Quiz Ma-Q Dai Bouken'' *''Bakushou Jinsei 64: Mezase! Resort Ou'' *''Bakutotsu Kijuutei'' *''Banana'' *''Bass Rush: ECOGEAR Powerworm Championship'' *''Bastard!!'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' *''Berabow Man:Chouzetsu Rinjin'' *''Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa *''Blast Off'' *''Blazer'' *''Bleach (Wii)'' *''Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society'' *''Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei'' *''Bleach GC: Tasogare Ni Mamieru Shinigami'' *''Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii'' *''Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou'' *''Boktai: Sabata's Counterattack'' *''Buriki One'' *''Burning Force'' *''CLANNAD'' *''Chalvo 55'' *''Cho Aniki'' *''Chocobo Collection'' *''Chocobo Land: A Game of Dice'' *''Chocobo Stallion'' *''Choro Q 64 2: Hachamecha Grand Prix Race'' *''Choukuukan Night Pro Yakyuu King'' *''Choukuukan Night Pro Yakyuu King 2'' *''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' *''Comic Party'' *''Cosmic Wars'' *''Cowboy Bebop (PlayStation game)'' *''Cruise Chaser Blassty'' *''Culdcept'' *''Culdcept Saga'' *''Custom Robo (Nintendo 64)'' *''Custom Robo V2 *''Dangerous Seed'' *''DearS'' *''The Death Trap'' *''Deep Dungeon: The Heretic War'' *''Demonbane'' *''Densha de Go! 64'' *''Derby Stallion 64'' *''Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner II : Soul Hackers'' *''Diamond Daydreams'' *''Dice de Chocobo'' *''Dirt Fox'' *''Doki Doki Panic *''Dragon Quest V'' *''Dragon Quest VI'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Eisei Meijin VI'' *''Emeraldia'' *''Ever17'' *''Evolution: Eternal Dungeons'' *''Exvania'' *''F-1 Race'' *''Face Off'' *''Final Fantasy Collection'' *''Finest Hour'' *''Fire Emblem: Fuuin No Tsurugi'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling 2nd Bout'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling Combination Tag'' *''Front Mission'' *''Gunparade March'' *''Kyuukai Douchuuki'' *''Little Princess: Maru Oukoku no Ningyou Hime 2'' (sequel to Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure) *''Mahjong 64'' *''Mahjong Hourouki Classic'' *''Mahjong Master'' *''Marchen Maze'' *''Metal Hawk'' *''Mirai Ninja'' *''Morita Shogi 64'' *''Nintama Rantaro 64 Game Gallery'' *''Nushi Tsuri 64'' *''Nushi Tsuri 64: Shiokaze Ninotte'' *''Ordyne'' *''Ore no Ryouri'' *''Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan'' *''Pachinko 365 Hi'' *''Parlor! Pro 64: Pachinko Jikki Simulation *''PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Phelios'' *''Pistol Daimyo no Bouken'' *''Power League 64'' *''Pro Mahjong Kiwame 64'' *''Pro Shinan Mahjong Tsuwamono 64: Jansou Battle ni Chousen'' *''Puyo Puyo Sun 64 *''Puyo Puyo Party *''Quester'' *''Rally '99'' *''Robot Ponkottsu 64: Nanatsu no Umi no Caramel'' *''Rompers'' *''Sakura Taisen series'' and its various spinoffs *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Solvalou'' *''Splatterhouse'' *''Star Ocean: Blue Sphere'' *''Tales of Destiny 2'' *''Tales of Phantasia'' (Super Famicom + Playstation versions only; GBA version release in 2006) *''Tales of Rebirth *''Tales of Symphonia'' (PS2 Version; GC Version released in 2004) *''Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3'' *''Tinkle Pit'' *''Tokimeki Memorial'' *''Tomato Adventure'' *''Valkyrie No Densetsu'' *''Xevious 3D/G'' *''Zill O'll'' Category:Japan exclusive computer and video games Japan exclusive computer and video games